The proposed symposium entitled Computational and Translational Motor Control (CTMC) will happen in the autumn of 2013. Its objective is to facilitate the information transfer between scientific communities studying computational motor control (mathematical movement science) and those scientists working on making an impact on translational motor control (bench to bedside). This is important for the mission of the NIH, as it enables research that promises to improve the lives of many patients suffering from neuromotor diseases.